Torn in Two
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: One ruled by fate and destiny, easily forgets that nothing is set in stone. Until the unexpected makes itself known. SM/WK (I think I need to work on my summarys-_-)
1. Default Chapter

I don't really know where this idea came from, but I do remember that I watched Jurassic Park III, before hand. Though that really has nothing to do with this. ;; Anyways I thought I'd go ahead and post it and see what you guys think. 

Disclaimer: I do not any of the character use in this fic. Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Prolouge 'Red and Black'

"On tonight news report...

Bombing on Tokyo Tower. Radicals against Takatori Reiji's nomination for Prime Minister are to blame for the bombing that took place at 1:33 this afternoon. Several have been reported injured, but so far no fatalities. Five people have been reporting missing. One young student is among them. Search efforts will continue on through out the night..."

Tokyo General Hospital

Tsukino Ikuko, had known that something was going to happen. Since she had woken up that morning, a sixth sense had told her something would happen. But never in her wildest imagination, had she thought that everything would lead back to Takatori Reiji. It was his fault that some people felt it necessary to harm innocent people to kill him, among them her family.

"Okaasan..."

"Ikuko."

The housewife, turned to the men in her life. Relief flooded her, as Ikuko saw them, standing there with various cuts, and bruises between them, yet relatively unharmed. Tears, escaped as she gathered them into her arms. Everything would be alright now...

"Where is Usagi?" Ikuko, questioned as she pulled away, looking expectantly at the emergency room doors, for her daughter to appear. She prayed that, Usagi was as lucky as her father and brother.

Kenji, paled at the words. "She wasn't with us...Hasn't anyone given you word on her?" Usagi, couldn't be missing. Before he had blacked out, he had been positive that he had seen her loaded into a ambulance, with her blue haired friend.

"Iie..." Ikuko, began to trembled. Why hadn't they given her any word on her daughter. "Kenji...where is my Usagi?" she choked out, as she began to cry.

Kenji, gathered his wife in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Shingo, go and see if you can find Dr. Mizuno...anyone who can tell us anything about Usagi."

Shingo, nodded, and disappeared behind the emergency room doors. Usagi, please be okay...onegai...

"Ami."

Mizuno Ami, looked up, from her coffee. "Hello, Shingo, how do you feel?" she questioned politely. Her head was throbbing, hurting more than she would like to admit. But it was a little injury compare to the others in the ward and mostly do to stress.

"Where's Usagi?" Shingo demanded. None of the doctors had been able to tell him nothing, for none recognized the description of Usagi. Instead they had thought he was referring to another victim. "Why haven't we heard anything on Usagi? She was with you...wasn't she?" Ami, stared at her coffee, for the first time that evening, she wish she was among the unconscious with Minako and Makoto. How could she explain that..."Ami?"

"Gomen, I haven't been told anything." she lied. "But I'll have my mother, come and talk to you shortly, ne?" The younger boy didn't believe her. Ami, looked down at her mug, not wanting to look into Shingo's accusing eyes.

"You're hiding something." Shingo accused, angrily, "Something important. I thought you were her friend. One of her best friends!"

Ami, watched as Usagi's little brother leave, guilt flooded her. She did know something important...Something that she couldn't understand...Something that changed everything.

Meiou Setsuna, adjusting her lab coat, walked swiftly and surely as doctors and nurses moved in a rush to help the injuryed. Ami, had told her room 508 on the communicator. A frown marred her exotic face, she couldn't feel her princess' energy. A sign.

A very bad sign.

"Did you have any trouble getting in, " A deep voice questioned, as he fell into step besides her.

"No, of course not." Setsuna, replied, as the arrived at the room. "Have you seen her yet?"

"No, but I managed to check her blood sample, that Dr. Mizuno insisted upon." Chiba Mamoru, paused. "It's Lunarian blood, Setsuna. Its nothing like Usagi's pervious blood work. Nothing, points to any relation to Usagi. I managed to destroy the sample and steal the vile." Mamoru informed her quietly, slipping a blood filled test tube in her lab coat, then he hand her the paperwork . "According to Ami and her scans...this isn't our Usagi. Physically older and more developed. No visible signs of the injuries that were reported by the paramedics."

Setsuna, took in the information with a blank face. With a curt nod, she opened the door, silvery blue eyes, focused on hers. "Pluto! What is going on here!" An elegant voice demanded softly. "Endymion! Oh thank Selene that you are alive!" The silvery blonde creature exclaimed. "Where is my mother?"

Kami-sama... Setsuna, was not one easily shocked, It was impossible to be, she had seen many things, through the Timegate. From the destruction of the Silver Millennium, to the Fall of the Roman Empire, to World War II, and so on. "Serenity-hime..."

The Moon Princess...

She felt so though, someone had ripped her in two. The slightest movement, made her feel like she was dying. Closing her eyes, she tried to avoid moving at all. Slowly the pain began to dull, into a soft throbbing that was lulling her to sleep.

Suddenly, someone lifted her. Once again pain flooded her system, she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Through the dull roars of pain, soft childish coos reached her ears. Her swollen eyes opened, as a liquid was press to her lips. Water.

Dark blue eyes, sparkled down at her, under a fringe aqua colored bangs. "Everything will be okay...Tot-chan will take care of you. I promised...Then you can play with me..." Tot, set down the cup, and laid down her new friend down. "Later, you can tell, Tot-chan your name,"

She stared at the girl before her, as she vision began to darken around the edges. She had to say it now. She knew that she had to say it now.

"Wa...watashi...wa Tsukino...Usagi..."  
tbc...  
(Once I remember where I was going with this story, ;;)


	2. Chapter one

Torn in Two: Chapter One 

I would like to thank my two reviewers for taking the time to review. Thanks to chibi-athena and JLSCORPIO78, it really means a lot to me. Enjoy.  
disclaimer: I don't not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Chapter one Will I?

Setsuna, hurried down the hospital hallways eager to return to the Timegates. There had to be a simple explanation to the recent events...There had to be a way to correct this mistake. With those thoughts in mind, she quicken her already frantic pace.

"Meiou Setsuna." a soft voice called out. The senshi of time, ignored the voice and continued on her way. "Sailor Pluto." the same voice spoke again.

"What!" She snapped, not realizing what the stranger had called her. The words sank in as she turned around. The young girl no more then seventeen stood a few feet away from her. Soft blue eyes watched her sadly, under a fringe of blue-violet bangs. She wore a white kimono, much like that of a priestess of a ancient cult. But what really caught her attention was the slender chain link belt around her waist. It held Setsuna's remaining timekeys.

The girl caught her incredulous look, and casted her a sympathetic look. "The time has come Setsuna."

"What are you..." Setsuna started to say, when it dawn on her. "No, it can't be. I have to find Usagi. I have my duty to my princess. The timeline must be corrected!"

"Gomen, Setsuna-sama. Sailor Pluto" The garnet rod appeared before the girl. Taking the rod in her hands, a incantation echoed softly in the empty hallway. The staff began to glow a faint green, as it changed from its distinct key-like shape, into a ordinary staff, her talisman still adoring the top. The object return to its mistress, "Your duty is done."

At Hikawa shrine, Hino Rei, stared numbly at her hands, still dressed in her school uniform. She had heard about the bombing when she passed an appliance store. There, at least twenty TV's mocked her with the aftermath of the attack. From there she had tried to go to hospital, and find out anything about her friends. But she wasn't family, and no one would tell her anything. Damn doctors, didn't they know Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Ami, were part of her family?

Rei stared at the shatter pieces on the communicator on the floor. She had to wait until Ami called her. Two hours of waiting and pacing, until she knew. The priestess didn't need anyone to tell her, that she didn't take it well. Two of her friends were unconscious in the hospital, Usagi was missing and replaced by someone that was to suppose to be dead. Not many people would take it well. Rei, buried her head in hers arms...she hated this feeling of helplessness. Maybe if she had been there...

Something warm was wrapped around her shoulders. Rei looked up, to see her grandfather. He had wrapped a warm blanket around her. "Its getting cold, Rei-chan. Don't stay out too long."

"Ojiisan..."

Hino-san looked at his beautiful granddaughter. Always so strong, able to take anything life throws in her way. Though right now, she needed someone else to be strong. He gathered her in his arms, and let her cry. "Everything will be alright, Rei-chan, you'll see. For now its okay to cry. Tomorrow, you can be strong."

Voices penetrated the dark. She didn't recognized them. They weren't very pleasant to listen to, as they argued. But that took a back seat to the soft pain drilling through her body.

"Get rid of her, Tot." A lady ordered, "This girl isn't something to add to your doll collection! She could interfere with our duty."

"Iie! Bunny-chan stays with me!" a slightly familiar voice exclaimed. "She's mine!"

"Tot, this girl is not a damn doll!" yet another insisted.

"Lovely child. Lost many jobs to children like her," a sardonic tone, commented, "She's almost doll-like, Tot, but she's not a doll."

With an uncharacteristic, serious face, Tot, turned to her teammates, "No, Bunny-chan stays with me."

She didn't understand, the argument, nor did she care. She was in pain. Perhaps one of them would help her... maybe take her out of her pain. She opened in her mouth, only to have her body raked with painful coughs.

Tot, quickly moved to her side, "Tot-chan is here. Everything will be okay."

Six months later

"Yes, I understand, Lt. Yuushi. Arigato," Tsukino Kenji, spoke politely into his phone, before hanging up. He raked his hands through his hair. Never in his life as a parent, had he ever felt so helpless. His daughter was out there, alone, with God knows who and the Tokyo Police was calling off the active search. How could he break this news to Ikuko and Shingo?

"Tsukino, hate to rush you..." a co-worker called out, 'But we need the Takatori photographs, before three!"

"You'll have them." Kenji, replied. As the man left, he pulled out a manila envelope. Glossy five by eighties photographs, fell across his desk. From the pile, he pulled out, a photograph of Takatori Reiji, looking arrogant and pompous as Kenji remembered him. Besides him, stood Takatori Shuuchi, appearing a bit older, then the last time they met. He looked at his array of picture frames: A recent family portrait, baby pictures and school pictures of both Shingo and Usagi. He brought the family portrait closer, and gave one last glance it, before pulling out a black address book. Kenji turned to the 'T' section and look at the two names.

Takatori Reiji

Takatori Shuuchi

Evil or good...

Kenji closed his eyes. Damnit! Since he was a young boy, he had wanted a simple family life, not the power hungry chaos that surrounded the Takatori's. Why couldn't one run from the Takatori name?

"Bunny-chan!"

Tsukino Usagi, looked up from her book, as the familiar childish voice and waved. "Tot-neesan!" She slowly got to her feet. Her legs, were still weak from her accident, but were slowly healing. She swayed slightly before the older girl steadied her. She smiled, "Why did you take so long, 'neesan?"

Tot didn't answer, just looped her arm through Usagi's and opened her umbrella. "Lets walk, Bunny-chan. Today, the pretty flowers are out."

Usagi, nodded. It didn't escape her notice that her 'sister' didn't answer her question. There are many questions that went unanswered, here. Usagi quickly learned to say nothing. The petite blonde glanced back the mansion, and shuddered. "A chill," she lied, when Tot looked down at her. She might have lack any memories of who she was, but she knew that something, was going on in that house. It scared her. Had she awaken into a dream or nightmare?

"Bunny-chan..." Tot, said, softly, "Don't be scared. I'm here...My umbrella!"

Usagi, let her gaze follow the airborne umbrella as Tot raced after the object. A unfamiliar young boy caught it. He was handsome is a boyish way, Usagi stared at him, as he presented himself to Tot, not in the least frightened of Tot's blade protruding from her umbrella tip. Where had that come from? His blue eyes were haunting and cold, as he spare her a glance. She wrapped her arms around, as she watched the scene unfold before her. They, this Naoe Nagi and Tot, shared a something, that she didn't understand. A secret.

A dangerous secret.

Tot let out, a delight squeal, as cherry blossom petals danced in the wind, almost by Nagi's will. With widen eyes, Usagi looked on in confusion, "How?" She gazed beyond, Nagi's shoulder, to see two figures, watching them intently. Usagi shuddered, and turned her gaze away.

Something was going to happen...and soon.

"Damnit, Setsuna!" Tenoh Haruka, bellowed, as her fist, pounded against a marble desk. "Why didn't you called us, when this happen? We could have been here."

"How could you keep this from us?" Kaioh Michiru, asked softly, "Usagi's our princess. We should have been here with the rest of senshi."

Setsuna, said, nothing. She didn't know what to say That had been happening a lot lately. "Gomen ne."

Ami spoke up," Would it have matter if you were here? There is no trace of Usagi...nor the Ginzuishou..." Ami stopped before she broke down. She knew if she dwelled on it to much, she would break down. She had to remind detached to get the job done. "All our efforts have failed. I doubt you could do better."

"In the mean time we're stuck with the undead princess, who has half of Tokyo, following her like bees to honey," Makoto muttered.

"With Mamoru as head bee," Rei stated, sourly. It bothered her to no end that Mamoru had easily forgotten, his 'beloved' and would have tossed him into the great fire, if he wasn't the prince of earth.

Minako nodded, "Serenity is very different from Usagi. With the princess...there a distance between all of us." Minako, looked away, not wanting to reveal the look of hurt on her face.

"Haruka, Michiru, she won't know you." Setsuna stated, quietly, "Serenity, never met the Outers, besides me. The night of the fall of the Silver Millennium, she was suppose to meet you for the first time. Remember, we protect the solar system from afar. She only knew the Inners"

"Anything else we should know?" Haruka, replied, looking away. Finding out that her Koneko-chan wouldn't know her, hurt, a lot more than she cared to admit.

"Another has taken my place as the guardian of time."


	3. Chapter two

Torn in Two: Chapter Two 

Oh my! That was certainly a boost in reviews Thank you! Chibi Hime Celestia, I'm sorry I made you cry, I didn't mean to! But I agree with you on the Princess Serenity vs. Usagi. Christiana, I wasn't aware that I left cliffhangers, ;; believe it or not. Anyways, Setsuna is still Sailor Pluto and can control time to a point. The whole guardian of time will be explain later. As for the pairing in this story...I don't want to tell! Joking! If you guys really want to know...Figure out who the new guardian of time is...

Oh! before I forget this is my birthday present to you guys! Two new chapters  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Chapter two Velvet Underground

It was like looking into a fortuneteller's crystal ball. She was helpless to do anything but watch the chaos that laid before her. People were running for safety as others cried out for help. Whatever building they were in was crumbling and fast. Chucks of concrete and metal beams shook the foundation as they came crashing to the ground, while smoke and unbearable heat, filled the structure. The fire was growing close to begin out of control.

Complete chaos.

A pretty girl dressed in a school fuku, caught her attention. Instead of fleeing like the students and most adults, she was hurriedly bandaging a little boy's arm with her red hairbow. Someone called out to her, trying to warn her. Poor girl, barely had enough time to push the little boy out of harm's way, before she was caught in the crossfire.

This time she felt the trembling of the collapsing structure.

Usagi woke with a sudden start. Something was terribly wrong. The mansion had shook, she was positive that it did. Quickly she pushed her blankets off and scrambled out of bed. "Oneesan..." she called out tentatively, as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She hurried to the other bed, only to find it empty. "Tot-neesan?" The whole room was empty.

She quickly moved to the door. Usagi hesitated, she wasn't allowed beyond the room's door without Tot. That had been a strict order given by Pel, on the only time they met. The older woman had promised Usagi, she would regret it with her life, if she disobeyed. There was no doubt in her mind that Pel would carry out her threat. But this time something was different...something was wrong. Before she chicken out, Usagi, turned the handle. Locked.

They had locked her in.

Usagi jerked and pulled at the handled, trying to keep herself calm. She looked around the room, frantic to find another way out. Nothing. Sliding to the floor, Usagi allowed her tears of frustration to fall. With her head pressed against the door, Usagi could heard the security alarms ringing. She needed to get out.

A shiny object caught her eye. Scrambling to her bed, Usagi pulled out various sporting equipment from underneath. She had found it one day when she had been left alone. Grabbing the metal bat that had been hiding in the closet mere weeks ago, Usagi thanked whoever lived in this room before her as she hefted the bat over her head. The doorknob gave away to the sudden pressure, as the bat connected, the surrounding wood cracking. With wide eyes, Usagi pushed open the door, not knowing what laid beyond her room.

Immediately, the sound of a piano being butchered reached her ears.

It was coming from the ballroom. What was going on?

As quickly as her legs could carried her, she made her way to the ballroom, not knowing what to expect. A sudden explosion vibrated through the mansion and knocked her off her feet. Usagi, was on her feet in record time, ignoring the painful cramp, that paralyzed her lower leg. As she reached the stairwell, an intense glow of red, flicker angrily against the wall. The mansion was on fire. From her perch on the balcony, she looked below, with horror in her eyes.

A monster, with tentacles, was admist the chaos. In his grip he held, a young man with a shock of red hair, before, mercilessly throwing him across the room. Other, ready with a crossbow, aimed for an attack, when Tot, rushed in front, protecting the monster. Chen, and Neu soon flanked the monster. Pel was laying the blame on the strange men. Why would they protect such a thing?

...Youma... A faint voice echoed in her head, as Usagi reeled back in horror, as Pel was being spun like a ragdoll in the air. What was going on? Was this an nightmare? Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the shadow, moving her way.

"IIIYYYAAA!"

The shadow had leapt off the banister, as the floor beneath her feet collapsed sending Usagi, plummeting to the first floor. She screamed, as she braced herself for a hard impact.

It never came...Maybe she was finally dead, afterall she couldn't have escape death for long.

"Well well," a deep voice mocked, "I always knew I'd catch an tenshi one day, but I didn't know she'd be so loud." Usagi froze, confused. But all to quickly reality knock it away. She saw Tot, struggling beneath the slab of concrete. Usagi scrambled out of the arms holding her, as she moved forward, only to be stopped.

"ONEESANNN! IIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"Weiss is not that bad." Nagi stated watching the inferno stoically.

"Maybe they would prove themselves worthy. " Schuldich, smirked. "Ah! The ever valiant white knights."

"What are you talking about?" Nagi looked that the departing figures of Weiss. In the arms of the assassin known Balinese, was that girl. Bunny-chan was what Tot, had called her.

"The little rabbit...hurting the rabbit will make God sad..."

"That little rabbit has many secrets..."

Takatori Reiji sat in his leather chair looking out his vast window, watching all the people scurrying beneath him on the Tokyo streets. Useless all of them, not one of those weaklings could stop his raise to power. They would all be under his mercy. Family or no.

"Takatori-sama?" buzzed in his secretary, "Tsukino-san and his wife is here."

A smirk, spread across his features. "I'll see them shortly," he lied. He would make them wait, and let them know that he had the upper hand. This time they wouldn't win.

"Yes, Takatori-sama."

Tsukino Kenji - Takatori Kenji.

Reiji wondered if he finally grown up. He had been a dreamer, as a young boy, with no interest in the family business or power. It didn't help that Kenji was born late in their father's life, unable to get know the man that sired him very well. Perhaps, it was his fault. Reiji, as head of the family, had allowed, Kenji a great deal of freedom letting him shirk from his duties as a Takatori. Kenji, had always been happy with his camera, and that low-class whore, when she came along. Natsumi Ikuko. The violet haired women had always been unworthy of a Takatori. Time couldn't change that. Because of that woman Kenji had turned his back on his family. That was unforgivable, but soon that would be remedied.

Perhaps now, Kenji will be able to come to senses.

Slowly he pulled out the photograph of a lovely young girl. Tsukino Usagi, Kenji's sixteen year old daughter. It was pleasing to see that the girl took after Kenji's side rather that onna's. She could come in handy. The younger set in Parliament wouldn't mind such a lovely trophy wife. Even the older, more powerful set wouldn't mind such a lovely connection to the Takatori family. It would be much better than using his own darling Ouka.

But, of course Kenji and that onna would have to be willing to pay the price -

Usagi didn't awake to see the frilly canopy, that she had grown use to. A rather plain ceiling greeted her eyes. For a brief moment she just laid there, confused. Where was she? Where was Tot-neesan?

A faint sound reached her ears, but she thought nothing for it as she continued to stare. "Ohayo."

Usagi turned her head at the sound of the voice. A young boy, a bit older than her, walked over to the nightstand and set a small breakfast tray down. He smiled down at her with friendly blue eyes. "How do you feel, this morning?"

"Who are you? Where's Tot..." Usagi let her words trail off as she recognized him from last night. The boy with the crossbow. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gathering the sheet to her body she scrambled to the far corner of the bed.  
"GO AWAY!"

"Please..."

"GO AWAY!" She screamed at the boy. Caught up in her actions, she failed to noticed the door opening and two more young men entering.

"Quiet." Usagi blinked as she finally noticed the red headed young man in the room. His stern face warned her against any sudden actions. That one word from his mouth, was more effective then any bellowed demand. She was surprised to see the boy who tried to calm her down, obey as well. Usagi pulled the sheet closer to her neck as if it was a shield that would protect her from the intense violet gaze.

"Ne, Aya," The man behind him drawled. "There's no need to be rude to our beautiful guest." He sat down at the corner of her bed, a charming smile on his handsome face. Usagi recognized the voice.

"You're the one who caught me...You're the one who held me back!" Another stern glance from Aya, warned her to calm down.

"Gomen, tenshi. Forgive me for any grief I might have caused your beautiful person." Her savior exclaimed, pulling out a white lily from behind his back. "Kudou Yohji. always at your service."

"...Usagi." Usagi replied, tentatively taking the flower, unsure what to say to his statement.

"Usagi-san," Usagi looked to the other boy, still clutching the lily," Are you hungry?" She stared at him, for a moment before nodding.

Yohji chuckled, "Ne, tenshi there's no need to be scared of Omi-kun." he stated, "So stop staring at him or I might get jealous."

"Yohji!" Omi scolded, blushing. "Leave her alone. "

Aya watched the scene before him. Didn't they see that this girl could be their enemy? "Bakas."

Usagi frowned as the red head left. He seemed familiar...

"Don't mind him. Aya-kun,..." Omi begun, only to interrupted.

"Always has a stick up his as-"

"Yohji!"  
Yohji's opinion of Aya/Ran, does not express this author opinon of Aya. I like moody guys with sister complexs. Plus the fact he's pretty to look at, doesn't hurt!


	4. Chapter three

Torn in two: Chapter Three 

So, How does everyone like Takatori Reiji in this story? Personally I think Aya said it best. "Takatori SHI-NE!" Anyways, I forgot about this last chapter. Theres a considerable age gap, between Kenji and Reiji. at least 12-15 years. Believe me, it's a huge age gap! Add a few more years to that and you have me and my baby brother! Hehe, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Weiss Kreuz. Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Chapter three Winter in July

Serenity didn't know, what to think. Was this really the blue star, she was born to protect? It was so different. Earth was nothing like she had remembered. This wasn't the world, she knew and cared for. These weren't the people she had known and loved...Time had changed them, cruelly leaving her behind.

She was a princess without a kingdom. A forgotten kingdom.

In a thousand years, the people of this world practically had forgotten the worlds beyond their skies. Almost all forms of magic were dim memories that had become a novelty. Serenity, pressed her palm against the cool glass of the window. Only few possessed any magical powers, and she wasn't among them. How could that be? Wasn't she foretold to be...the most powerful queen of the Silver Millennium.

"Powerful, yet ill-fated."

Serenity, whirled, around ready to call for the guards. The Moon Kingdom is gone... That annoying little voice in her head reminded her. A girl sat besides where Serenity stood, a solemn expression on her face "Who are you?" Serenity demanded, as one of royal blood could only do.

"Destiny, never looked kindly upon you." was her only reply as she played with the end of her braided pigtail.  
Serenity, stared at her confused. How could this girl know anything? "Then again, she never looked kindly upon anyone."

"What are you talking about?" The princess questioned. She was of Lunarian blood, what did she have to fear? She was the granddaughter of the moon goddess...Serenity was above destiny. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Your highness, the timelines are shifting to their true course. " The new guardian of time answered, "Your mother's alteration could only last for so long..."

"What does my mother have to do with this?"

The girl looked at her, sympathetically, "Your mother wished for everyone to be reborn...You, as the Moon Princess...are dead. How you came to be, here in the time as you are now...I don't know."

Aino Minako, raced at top speed across the Tokyo streets. She was late, and Rei would have her head this time. Especially since Serenity was there. Those two had got off on the wrong foot when Rei yelled at Serenity's beloved baka. That wasn't here or now. Expertly dodging various people loitering in front of shops windows, she sped up.

"Oh! Look! They have the new Sailor V game!"

Minako skidded to a stop. She looked around the crowds of the speaker. A young girl with aurburn hair stood in front of a video arcade her face practically glued to the vast window, her friend stood beside her, embarrassed but amused.

That would have been her and Usagi with the rest of the senshi...That should have been them.

Minako blinked sharply. As tears, not for the first time, threaten to spill.

"Crying, isn't going save your princess, beautiful senshi."

Minako stiffen, as she whirled around ready to lash out. Her hands in front, and her body, tense. A little old lady backed away from her, as some underclassmen stared at her like she was some freak. Flushing, Minako bowed quickly as she mumbled an apology and left.

As she moved along, Minako, kept her eyes sharp for the possible enemy. How was she going to explain this to everyone that...

Someone knew where Usagi was...Someone knew their secret...

She was above a shop. A flower shop.

At least, thats what Usagi figured from what she saw through the window. Every now and then a swarm of schoolgirls arrived and left with all sort of flowers, and lovey dovey glazed looks. Bakas. Sitting on the narrow windowsill, she watched the people below. So many people...did any of them knew who she was?

Taps, echoed outside the room. Someone was coming to check on her. Usagi glanced over her shoulder as the door opened. She was surprised to see a red haired lady dressed in a suit, entered the room. "Usagi-san, I'm Manx." Usagi, nodded in her direction before returning her gaze to the window. "I'm here to help you."

"Where is my oneesan?" Usagi questioned, tracing a daisy with her finger on the window, "Do you know who I am?"

Manx glanced down at the small photo on top of Weiss' mission folders, she was given by Persia. Focusing her green eyes on the smaller girl, she smiled. "I might."

When the door opened, Takatori Shuuchi thought that he had step back in time somehow. The young boy before him, was the spitting image of Kenji only with lighter hair, when he had been fourteen. Sharp wary green eyes, looked at him. Ikuko's eyes. Shuuchi had always liked Ikuko, and thought that his brother and her were well suited. He regretted that he never shown his support, twenty years ago. "Konbanwa." Shuuchi, greeted, "Is your father home?"

"Hai." The boy, stepped back to let him. The Tsukino residence had a very homey feel to it. Its was charming and lovely. He was left in the living room as the boy, his nephew by blood, went to fetch his father. He looked at the photographs decorating the mantle. He picked up an old photograph of an pretty little blonde child dressed as a rabbit, with an adorable chubby pumpkin beside her. Tsukino Shingo and Usagi...

The Mission Impossible theme filled the room. Shuuchi sighed, he should have never let Manx, choose the ring tone of his cell phone. "Moshi moshi?" He listened to Manx's report on the girl, as he noticed that Ikuko and Kenji, entered. With cool indifference Ikuko set up for tea, with Shingo's help, while Kenji, just watched him. From the looks of it, Kenji, didn't trust him...Who could blame him? "Arigato, Manx. Keep the girl there, until we know why Shrient had her there...Ja."

"Shuuchi."

The older man turned around. "Kenji." Uneasy silence filled the room, "You have a lovely family."

"I won't agree to Reiji's inane demands, and you can't change my mind." Kenji stated, "Ikuko and I will find other ways to find our daughter."

Shuuchi, suspected no less. A devout father or mother would rather die and go to hell, before letting their child suffer. "I'm not here on the behalf of Reiji. I'm here, because I know where your daughter is..."

Shuuchi's statement was meet with the crashing of the ceramic teapot and bewildered silence. "But, I fear that Reiji, might wished to make her a pawn."

"I'll kill him!" Kenji, stated tightly.

"Let's hope it doesn't go that far."

Reiji wondered how many people knew, Tokyo's best kept secret. The sheet of paper before him, revealed the truth...and all it contain was 10 names, with their alias. Crawford and his teammates will surely get a bonus, for this priceless information...

Mizuno Ami  
-SailorMercury  
Hino Rei  
- SailorMars  
Kino Makato  
- SailorJupiter  
Aino Minako  
- SailorVenus  
Tomoe Hotoru  
- SailorSaturn  
Meiou Setsuna  
- SailorPluto  
Tenoh Haruka  
- SailorUranus  
Kaioh Michiru  
-SailorNeptune  
Tsukino Usagi  
-SailorMoon...

The identities of the Sailor Senshi. It was a secret that even Schwarz or Kritiker were unable to uncover...until now. Tokyo's beloved heroines and hero, were just mere teens with powers that boggled the mind His niece was becoming more useful than Reiji had thought possible. He doubt that even his little brother knew his little girl's secret. But that didn't not matter...What matter was that he'd soon have these powerful beings in his debt, by any means necessary.

Perhaps, it was time to remind someone that nothing's free...

Chiba Mamoru  
- Tuxedo Kamen


	5. chapter four

Chapter Four

Hello again! Once again I would like thank those of you who reviewed. Eternal SailorM: I hope you left some of Takatori Reiji for Aya-kun! Sailor Ronin: Well, I can't think of anything...yet! Just joking, but thanks for the offer.

This might be a late, but I felt that this was something that must said. Septmeber 11th 2001: The day the shocked and horrorified the nation to its core. Like many, I watched the horror unfold on television, last week in New York, Pennsylvania and Washington DC. Images of the fallen World Trade Centers, the Pentagon and the courageous people helping others will be forever engraved in my mind and in others, I'm sure. To those who lost, loved ones, no words can express your loss, but please know that your in my prayers and that your loved ones will always be watching over you. Peace and love, not hate-Aidenn

Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz. (Does anybody else get tired of writing theses!) Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Chapter four No Me Fío' (I Don't Trust)

She had a family...

She had a past...

Words couldn't describe the joy, Usagi felt, when Manx informed her that she indeed wasn't alone. It didn't matter that she didn't have any memories or that Manx, didn't tell her any specifics. All that matter was that someone out there loved her, cared for her and knew who she was.

She wasn't some blank face out in the world. She was someone.

That information, was what stop Usagi from demanding the complete truth.

Flashback

"Why can't I go to my family!" Usagi demanded.

"Do you know anything about where you were?"

Usagi looked up at the red headed women, startled. Had she been right about that place? "Did you have any clue, what Schreient was? Or what Tot, was?" Manx, continued, quietly.

"Tot was my friend...my oneesan." Usagi replied, faithfully. She refused to believe anything ill, of the girl who saved and cared for her.

"Surely, it didn't escape your noticed that she was unbalanced? Or that perhaps, that you would alone for hours on end, only to have your 'oneesan' returned tired or maybe injured." Manx, stated quietly. The girl had no response to that, and she wouldn't tarnish the image she had of the young assassin. So, Usagi kept quiet, unaware of how expressive her eyes were...they told the whole story on their own. "Schreient works Takatori Reiji...that includes Tot. Though they are...I mean were, loyal only to his son, Masafumi..."

An image of tall gangly man with glasses in a white lab coat entered Usagi's mind. Usagi had always thought of Dr. Frankenstein when she caught a rare glimpse at the scientist.

"We have found no reason for your presence at the Takatori country home, but there's a strong chance that you might become a pawn. This separation is for your safety as well as your family's..."

End of Flashback

For that reason alone was why she had agreed to stay. Usagi didn't want anyone to get hurt on her account...

Quietly Usagi, walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Until then...

"Yohji-kun! No smoking inside the flat."

"Yeah yeah..."

"Where's Aya? He's not going to watch the game?"

"I dunno, Ken-kun."

"Can I join you?"

...Might as well get to know her new roommates.

"Chiba-san."

Mamoru, suddenly felt like he was fifteen again at the sound of the no nonsense voice. "Takatori-sama." He managed in a somewhat normal voice as he bowed in respect. He was resident doctor, well on his way on becoming a well respected doctor and he was ready to jump out of his skin because of this man. He was no the longer the awkward student, looking for a way to continue on with his schooling. Damnit! He was the prince of Earth!

"You have certainly grown." Reiji began, leaning back in his leather chair. "From mere delivery boy to an fledgling doctor. Impressive, indeed."

"Thank you, Takatori-sama." Mamoru replied, respectfully, "If it hadn't been for your generosity, it would have been impossible to make it to where I am."

"I thought you were more intelligent than that." Reiji replied. "I am not a generous man. You're in my debt, simple as that."

"Of course," Was all Mamoru could manage to say. "Its a debt I plan to pay off, soon."

"I don't want your money, Mamoru."

Instantly a feeling of dread entered his body, as Reiji handed him a folder. Opening it, his eyes were greeted with twenty names. Ten names of ordinary citizens and their alter egos. Somehow the Dark Kingdom trying to take over the world, seemed like child's play now.

"I want the Sailor Senshi to work for me."

"I..."

"In return for Tsukino Usagi, or Sailor Moon, I believe?"

Usako.

"She's...alive?" Mamoru, gasped. Disbelief, coursed through his body as Usagi's face swam in his mind. Beautiful Usagi...alive. Guilt, flooded him, as he remembered Serenity who was waiting for him, at his apartment.

"What do you have to say, Chiba?" Mamoru, took note, of the sudden presence behind him. He caught of glimpse of a tall man with wire glasses, observing him with disdain in his eyes. A bodyguard of sorts. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Of course, Usagi-san." Omi answered stepping forward, "We were just going to watch tonight's game."

"I could always take you out on the town, if you're looking for a real good time, tenshi," Yohji, drawled his position on the coach. "Time alone with me, is better than any old soccer match."

"Jailbait." Ken pointed out with a pillow cushion in the playboy's face. He turned to Usagi. "I'm Ken, nice to meet you, Usagi-san."

"Its nice to meet you, too."

"Flirting, hurts no one." Yohji replied, returning the favor. "You should try it sometime, Ken-kun."

"Maybe we should sit on the floor, with the popcorn, Usagi-san." Omi suggested handing her a soda. "We'll be safe from...Oompf!" Omi grunted as he was hit from behind.

Usagi, giggled as she peered up at him, "Are you okay, Omi-kun?"

"Ne, Chibi!" Yohji, began "Don't hog, our beautiful guest."

"Jailbait." Ken repeated as his attention was drawn by the beginning soccer match. Usagi and Omi took a sat on the rug. Curious, as to why, Ken, kept repeating the word 'jailbait' she spoke up.

"Why do you take saying, jailbait? Do you know how old I am?"

"Er..." Well, didn't he just stick his foot in his mouth. Ken, looked at the sapphire eyes, waiting for his answer and said the first thing that came to his mind. "You resemble Omi-kun a lot."

"Ne?" Came from the two youths. Yohji, leaned forward, and agreed. It was in the eyes...

"You could pass for brother and sister, easily." The playboy stated, "Though, Usagi-chan here is better looking, by far."

Usagi, blushed but she didn't let that make her forget the question at hand, "Do you guys know anything about me?"

None of the members of Weiss present failed to notice the desperate tone in her voice. Yet, they couldn't say anything. Protecting her was their mission, and part of the mission was taking her identity a secret from her. "Gomen, tenshi..."

"What we know, is none of your business."

All head turned towards the newcomer. Aya, stood in the doorway, his face carved in what seemed like ice. His cold presence seemed to filled the room, causing Usagi to shivered as she looked at him. She couldn't help but notice that his fiery looks were at complete odds with his ice-like demeanor. Maybe that was why, she couldn't say nothing as he walked to his room. Until it struck her...it was him! The man being smashed into the piano! "Are you okay!" she blurted out, innocently.

Usagi felt her cheeks burn as four sets of eyes looked at her. "I...mean, y-you were hurt last night, by that...that youma! I just want to know if you were okay...gomen..." she finished, wringing her hands nervously avoiding eye contact.

Her questioned was answered by a slammed door, and Yohji. "That man needs to get laid and soon."

"Yohji!"

"Laid?" Usagi looked puzzled.

"Well look at that!" Yohji exclaimed, thankfully diverting everyone's attention to the match on TV. "That guy got hit in the crotch."

I think that I made the Weiss boys a bit OOC...hehe gomen


	6. Chapter five

Chapter Five

Thank you again for the reviews! I take it that everyone likes Yohji's little comments. Well I hope you enjoy in this chapter...Has anyone figure out the pairing yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Chapter five Moon Revenge

He stood before her, dressed in black armor inlayed with silver. A broad sword before him was poised for attack. She, herself was strangely dressed in what appeared a form fitting sailor uniform of red, blue, and white. Gasping for breath, she sat on her knees awaiting the blow. His footsteps echoed loudly across the marble floor, as he moved closer.

"Shi-ne."

A black rose fall to the ground.

Usagi jerked awake. Clutching her blanket to her trembling form, she let her eyes adjust to the dark. Something within her dreams had frightened her, and she didn't know why. Could it have been a memory? If all her memories were like this...Did she really want to remember who she was?

Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, Usagi wrapped her blanket around her body and slide off the bed. She winced as her bare feet hit the cold floor Quietly as possible she opened her door and stepped out, determined to get a warm glass of milk to soothe her nerves. I hope I don't wake any-

Something cold and sharp against her throat, stopped all movement and thought. Usagi felt tears sting her eyes, as she tried to pull away. Had her dreams become a reality? Why was all this happening to her! "What are you doing up?" a gruff voice demanded as the weapon was pulled back.

"Aya-san?" Usagi whispered, relieved that she no longer had a katana pointed at her or that she was alone at this time of night. "I'm sor-"

"Why are you up?" the resident red head questioned coldly.

Usagi stared at him positive that Aya was angry with her, she wished that she had woken up Omi or Ken. They wouldn't have been mad at her for waking up. "I had a nightmare...gomen."

"Hmph." Aya turned to returned to his room.

"Matte!" Usagi quickly took ahold of Aya's arm. "Stay with me." She was scared, but the blonde couldn't admit to this violet eyed man.

"Let go." Aya replied, even though he made he made no move to remove her hold on his arm. He was ordered to protect her, not to take orders nor requests from her. He wasn't Yohji, who would be move by a pair of watery blue eyes and a flash of long legs...

"Onegai?"

Mamoru had asked the senshi to meet at the temple at eight. The girls had arrived at seven, looking fit for anything and everything thrown in their way. Crap, what was he going to do!

"Endymoin, what are we doing here?" Serenity questioned, pulling him from his thoughts. "I thought you were going to show me were you work, today?"

"I will," Mamoru reassured, "But first I have to talk to the girls. Why don't you go and talk Yuuichirou-kun."

"Well..." Serenity hesitated. On the moon, she hadn't associated with commoners much. The royal servants and that young man that delivers food to Endy's apartment was her only experience. But she was curious about the young man who was always at the dangerous end of Rei's broom. "Very well."

Once the princess was out of earshot, Mamoru turned to the senshi. Each waited as patiently as they could, meaning Haruka and Rei, would explode at any given moment. Damn, why couldn't there be an easy way to go about this? Better to be blunt and hope for the best. "Minna-san...Takatori Reiji, knows our identities."

Minako's earlier warning of someone knowing their secret didn't lessen the sudden blow. Shocked silence filled the room, various questions lingering in the air. It was the smallest of them, who asked, "How?"

"I don't know, Hotoru."

"What do this man want from us?" Hotoru, asked quietly. This was why, she'd been getting bad feelings all week.

Mamoru, waited to see if anyone else had anymore questions. "Takatori-sama, made us an offer that we cannot refuse...if we agree to work for him."

"As senshi?" Minako said, "Why would he need us? We stand for everything he's against."

"You don't know that," Mamoru, replied. It was obvious, he didn't believe his words, himself. "

"I know." Minako stated quietly, "I am the senshi of love and beauty." She needed no other words.

Mamoru looked out the opened door. Serenity was no longer in the company of Yuuichirou. Where did she go? But first things first..."If we agree to work for him, Takatori-sama will be able to return Usako to us."

"Usagi."

"She's alive!"

"Where is..."

"This better not be a joke."

Outside the room, Serenity listened confused. Who was this Usagi?

"Prove it." Haruka's reply echoed out of the room

Why was this Usagi, more important than her?

"Shingo-kun! Wait up! What are we doing here!"

Shingo stopped, waiting for his girlfriend Mika, to catch up. "Gomen, but I..er." Shingo looked for the words to explain why they were across town, a good twenty minutes from school, which started in ten. "I have something to do." She didn't hear him.

"I wonder what is going on there?"

Shingo turned to where Mika's attention was on. His eyes widened as he stared at the horde of school girls at a small shop. A person had to have a death wish to try to go through that crowd of school bags and skirts.

Koneko no Sumi Ie.

Damn. He had a death wish.

Usagi was positive that she never had so many girls glare at her before. Then again, she didn't remember, more than a few months of her life. If she had known, she would be treated like she was the wicked witch of the west., she would stayed upstairs alone for another day and raid the guys' drawers for decent clothes that would fit her. So far, Omi had the best selection. She sighed as she noticed another dirty look thrown in her direction. Unable to stop herself, Usagi crossed her eyes, pulled down her eyelid, and stuck out her tongue at the girl.

"Very attractive, tenshi."

Usagi blushed," Gomen, Yohji-san."

"Yohji-san?" Yohji exclaimed, so though he was hurt. "Tenshi, you wound me. Call me koibito."

"Nani!" was the echoing reply throughout the shop, as Usagi turned red as a tomato.

"Baka." Usagi looked over her shoulder. Aya stood behind her at a counter, arranging a bouquet for the window display. She smiled softly at him. Aya being Aya, glared at her, before returning his attention to his flowers. Well, it looked like he glared at her.

Dutifully Usagi returned to standing by the register that Omi had shown her, how to work. Usagi wondered why Aya didn't like her? Well maybe it wasn't her? From the looks of it, it was anything on two legs and had a mouth. Surely yelling at the customers couldn't be considered good service. Sigh After last night, she had thought that she had gain some form of friendship...

"Excuse me." Usagi shook her head, to clear her thoughts. In front of her stood a cute little couple, a bit rumpled, but cute nonetheless. Poor things...they had to go through the mob. Usagi hoped that this wasn't an everyday occurrence, though she had a feeling that she was wrong.

"Ohayo," she greeted warmly. "Are you looking for something?"

The boy stared at her dumbly, while the girl stepped forward. "Do you have any...uh...peach colored roses!"

"Yeah, roses!"

Shingo watched as Usagi darted across the room to ask for help. Part of him had been expecting Usagi to recognize him and call him a baka or something like that. That part had been sorely disappointed, the other part of him was so relieved to see her alive and hurt that she didn't know him. Why couldn't she remember?

"Shin-kun!" Mika hissed, "That's Usagi! What is she doing here!"

"Gomen I can't tell, Mika-chan," Shingo replied, "I just needed to see her...I needed someone with me to see if she was okay."

Mika, smiled with understanding, as Usagi walked towards them holding a half of dozen roses. "Shin-kun, you can tell me when you're ready."

"Arigato Mika."

"Ken-kun said that he gave me the prettiest roses in the shop." Usagi explained happily, as she sniffed them. "Beautiful, ne?" She handed one to Mika, to smell before focusing her attention to Shingo. "You two are so cute together. Are these for her?"

"Maybe," Shingo replied, blushing pulling out his wallet. There went his allowance, but it was worth it. He'd give one to Mika, as a thank you it was the least he could do. The rest for his mother...they will make her happy, he knew. "Arigato, odango atama."

"ODANGO ATAMA!" Usagi raged. For the strangest reason the name seemed to ruffle her feathers. An image of a face with blue eyes, an annoying smirk, and a mop of black hair swam in her mind's eye. Who was that?

At least she still reacts the same. Shingo thought as he backed away pulling Mika in front of him. "Gomen, you just remind me of someone ..."

Usagi didn't hold on to her anger, she just couldn't. "Oh, well I guess its okay then."

"Shingo-kun, we're late." Mika whispered, not really wanting to pull her boyfriend away. While she didn't know the whole story, Mika could feel how important this was Shingo.

Usagi watched them leave. There was something about that boy, Shingo...

"Something, wrong, Usagi-chan?" Ken asked when he saw her worried face.

"Iie...I'm positive I know that boy."


	7. Chapter six

Torn in Two  
Chapter Six 

To Sailor Ronin, Chibi Megami Astraea and Eternal SailorM, thank you for reviewing. You guys are the best! For you guys I'm posting this now instead of waiting until I was done with my other fic like I was planning. Eternal SailorM: So, I take it that Takatori is tiny little microscopic pieces by now? I'm gald that you like the little bits of humor. It's something that I can't help, and that you will see again. Chibi Megami Astraea: Yep, this is an Aya/Ran and Usagi pairing, my reason...I couldn't help it! I have a thing for the red head! ;; Though I do have somethings in mind for Yohji and Nagi, once I find those song lyrics... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Chapter Six Trapecista (Trapeze Artist)

There truly was a separate god for children and fools. That god had strangely enough, spared her from injuries like those that were inflicted upon her teammates. While her 'family' laid in their hospital bed barely on the brink of consciousness, Tot played. With her right arm in a sling and various tender spots on her body, she contented herself with her dolls and stuffed animals. There was no need to worry. Her 'family' was safe, the nice man with the bald spot had said so.

From the doorway, he watched her. Amazed at the innocence she displayed. It was so hard to believe that someone could be like that, in this world that had treated him so cruelly. Though it didn't matter, that would soon change, Naoe Nagi noted to himself, very soon. Unfortunately he wasn't here for that...

Tot quietly reached for a curly haired ragdoll, when it caught her eye. It was so pretty with it shiny blonde cork-screw curls and big blue eyes. It was the one, the nurse tried to take away from her...Dress in a lacey white dress with matching hat and holding a stuffed rabbit in it's arms, it was her favorite. "Bunny-chan," she cooed, reaching for the doll. "Tot-chan take care of Bunny-chan." She rocked the doll as though it was a real child.

Suddenly, like a child Tot threw the rest of her dolls across the room, while protectively holding the golden haired doll. Midnight blue eyes focused eerily on the only other occupant in the room. Hidden intelligence flashed in her eyes that bellied her known mental state. "Where is she!" the female assassins demanded. "Where is my Bunny-chan!"

Perhaps this was what the nurses were afraid of. The sudden air of danger that surround her..."I'll take you to see her." Nagi stated slowly moving forward ignoring the feeling of uneasiness. He was here, by the orders of Crawford to retrieve the object. For now his feelings for the older girl had to put aside...

Tot looked at Nagi suspiciously. She recognized the boy from that day, he had made flower petals dance for her. "Really?"

"Hai, but only if you give me the broach."

"Usagi-chan," Ken called out, "package. Well it's not really a package..."

Usagi looked up from where she was helping sort flowers, and was surprised when Ken set a small pink suitcase with a bunny sticker on the side of the table. Manx had said that she would arrange for some clothes to be sent to her, but she didn't think that the red head would take the time to pack the garments into a suitcase. Quietly she trace the bunny sticker, with her index finger. How nice it would be if this was really hers...

"Why don't you give us a little fashion show, tenshi?" Yohji, grinned as he leaned across the counter where he too was sorting flowers. "Or maybe just me."

Usagi blushed a deep red, unconsciously tightening her grip on the roses she held in her hand causing the thorns to pierce her flesh. With a small gasp, she dropped them clutching her hand to her chest. "Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Ken questioned, standing behind her, looking over her shoulder, "We got some antibiotic medicine upstairs in the bathroom, I'll go and get it!"

"No, I'll go." Usagi replied, gripping the suitcase with her uninjured life, "I'm a big girl." With a playful wink, she was up the stairs. The second the blonde vanished up the stairs, Yohji turned to his teammate.

"Ken-kun I flirt, you work."

Upstairs Usagi went straight to the bathroom for the ointment. As her hand closed around the brass knob, it opened jerking her in. "Ompf!" She dropped her suitcase as her nose was plastered against a bare chest. Quickly as though she was burned, Usagi reeled back tripping over the forgotten suitcase. Shaking her head, Usagi looked up, and blushed bright red. "G-gomen." She stuttered, scrambling to her feet. The small blonde kept her eyes on the tiled floor. "I didn't know that you were in here...Ken-kun said that the...I'm sorry...I was only looking...Gomen!"

With a bath towel wrapped around his waist, Aya stood before Usagi a faint frown marring his features. As she rambled off apologies, he noticed her injured hand. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small tube. Before Usagi could register anything, her hand was under the faucet, being clean. The blush on her face intensified as she watched Aya cleanse her wounds. He was surprisingly gentle, something that Usagi was pretty sure he didn't show often. "Arigato," Usagi murmured softly, when he was finished.

The red head said nothing as he made his way out of the small bathroom. Usagi observed his departure, quietly. Wondering why Aya was the way, he was? There was underlying kindness beneath his cold exterior, he couldn't have always been like that..."Aya-kun!" Aya stopped and looked over his shoulder, waiting for her question. "Thank you for staying with me last night. It meant a lot to me." Usagi confessed.

"Hn," was Aya's reply as he vanished into his room.

Usagi let a small smile cross her lips, "Well that's better than nothing," she stated before entering her room.

Hotaru saw the package first.

The offending object, sat there on the kitchen table next to the bowl of fresh fruit. "What's that?" Haruka questioned as she followed the youngest senshi into the kitchen.

"Better question is, when did they get in?" Setsuna's voice, echoed from the other side of the room. "I'm been working all day on my computer. I heard nothing."

"It's from Takatori, then," Michiru replied quietly, taking the package. On the unadorned package, two simple words were scrawled across the top.

Sailor Senshi.

With no other words, Setsuna took the package, carefully opening it's top. Either of the four senshi spoke as Setsuna slipped her hand inside the box. The senshi of time stiffen as her hand wrapped around a familiar object. With closed eyes, she pulled out their proof.

Usagi's brooch. "Call the girls, we have everything we need." Setsuna stated numbly, setting the golden object on the table top before leaving the room.

Hotaru gently picked up the brooch, before looking up at her 'parents'. "Haruka-papa, Michiru, " she began, "does this mean Usagi is okay?"

Haruka looked away, unable to answer that question. Michiru took a deep breath, and answered to the best of her abilities. "We don't know, Hota-chan. We can only hope so."

Usagi smiled happily to herself, as she went through the luggage. Leggings, shirts, jeans and other garments scattered the floor and bed around her. With Tot, she had been dress up as a doll, complete with frills and lace. Here with Weiss, she had arrived dressed only in a nightgown. Now, Usagi could gain some normalcy with clothes. What could be better...

The small blonde pulled out the last garment out of the suitcase. The white material spilled across her lap. The sundress was plain with only a simple pale blue ribbon embroider just below the bustline. A matching cardigan of pale blue, had fallen at her feet. Wiggle out of her borrowed clothes slipped into the dress and cardigan. She smiled at her reflection, slipping her hand into the dress' hidden pocket.

With a frown, Usagi pulled out a small piece of paper. She carefully unfold the sheet of paper, admiring the little pink rabbits decorating the stationary. "We miss you." She read. An image of the boy from earlier, Shingo, standing in front of two adults who had to be his parents, came to mind...Did she know these people?

"Tenshi?" Yohji's muffled voice, interrupted her thoughts. "You okay in there?"

"Hai!" Usagi exclaimed opening the door, as she pocketed the note.

"Well aren't you a stunning sight." Yohji drawled, "if you aren't careful, I might have to whisk you away..."

For all his charm, Yohji failed to gain Usagi's attention. "Aya-kun, where are you going?" Usagi questioned, ducking by Yohji, who frowned after her. Perhaps this was her chance to go out and get some fresh air, if Aya indeed was going out. For a brief moment, she wondered if Aya liked her dress...

"Out."

Usagi, smiled. This was improvement. He hadn't glared and utter 'Hn'. "May I go with you!"

"Hn." Was his reply. It wasn't safe, but she should know that. Simple common sense.

Unsure whether that was a yes or an no, Usagi, spoke up. "I promise not to get into trouble."

"Good luck, tenshi." Yohji added in his two cents, "Where Aya goes every week is top secret. Very hush hush."

Unwilling to give up, Usagi went on, "I promise not to tell anyone your very hush hush secret."

"No." Aya replied. This time he would not play babysitter again. He didn't like her, she was doing funny things to him. Didn't she see that?

"Onegai?"

Why was it that with one simple word, he fell? Didn't she know that no was no? "Hurry up." The red head answered coldly.

"Arigato!" Usagi squealed, happily wrapping her arms around Aya's waist. Carefully, but quickly Aya removed Usagi's arms from his waist, and opened the door. Usagi excitedly followed Aya down the stairs, with Yohji bring up the rear. Ken looked up from his task as Aya walked out of the shop. with Usagi. "Where are they going?"

"Does it look like I know?" Yohji replied.

"Why is Usagi-chan going with him?" Ken questioned, stressing the 'why'. Aya wasn't the most sociable of people, Ken couldn't imagine him with the bubbly Usagi for any long period of time. Well not without a few death threats thrown in.

"Because we've been invaded by pod people, and we got a nice Aya."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Bathroom scene courtesy of my baby brother, who recently figured out that the bathroom door opens, with just a little pushing and scratching.;; Guess who meets next chapter?


	8. Chapter seven

Torn in Two:  
Chapter Seven 

Hehe...Well, hasn't it been a long time since I update this fic?;; Well I don't have much to say, but sorry for the wait.v

Disclaimer: I do not know Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Chapter seven Heaven Knows

She spotted her as she walked passed.

Since the moment the strange girl stepped into the building Serenity watched her. Endymion had left her on the children's floor, but she gotten bored, and decided to explode this thing her prince referred to as a hospital. Now, she wished she had stayed on the children's floor. Then she would have never seen ...her.

The girl was waiting for the evaluator, talking animatedly to her silent companion. Her long golden hair was neatly pulled back and fasten with twin barrettes. Her simple white sundress brought out her sparkling blue eyes, as her tiny hands tugged nervously at her blue cardigan. A charming picture indeed.

Serenity wanted to hate it.

The princess felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Every word that,. that girl had spoken come back in full force.

You're not suppose to be here...

As the Moon Princess, you're dead...

How you came to be...I don't know.

She had tried so hard, to disregard the words. Tried so hard to not believe, but how can you not believe when the proof was before you? "Iie..." The protest came out a small inaudible hiss, as she leaned against the wall her hand fisted. Those blue eyes...they were hers.

That girl was her.

Serenity caught sight of those familiar blue eyes, and shuddered. Matching confusion swam in those depths. Quickly she turned away, to catch sight of her hands. As if the girl wasn't enough... Completely translucent. Her hands were transparent as a ghost. It was as though the gods and goddesses were giving her signs, that she was not meant to be here.

How could that be?

Serenity was meant to be with her Endymion.

The normally mild tempered princess glared after the blonde as she entered the evaluator, missing as her hands returned to their solidified state. It didn't matter what was suppose to be...Serenity refused to let this Usagi have her Endymion.

Endymion was hers...Since they first meet...to this strange present. And no one else.

Usagi stared, in confusion as the silvery haired creature faded from view. For a moment, Usagi thought she was seeing things. How else could she explain that a beautiful girl was there one second and gone the next.

"Usagi."

Usagi looked up at the sound of her name and smiled up at the frowning Aya. Following him into the evaluator, Usagi pushed all thoughts about the strange girl from her mind. "Aya-kun?" Usagi spoke up. She waited until violet eyes were focused on her, "Who are you visiting?"

Aya looked away, his face revealing nothing. "That is none of your business."

Usagi wrinkled her nose. "You like saying that to me, don't you?"

"..."

"That's okay, though!" Usagi chirped, when they reached their floor. She grinned up at him, "One day I'll get you to say something nice to me!"

Aya said nothing as he stepped off the evaluator. If the little blonde wanted to believe that, that was her problem. He had better things to do, than recite meaningless words. "Are you coming?" Aya turned around, when he didn't hear the light tapping footsteps that came from Usagi's tiny black shoes. Usagi was staring at her reflection in the silver paneling of the evaluator.

She brushed her fingers across the metal, a strange look across her face. "I looked like her." She uttered softly, "Almost exactly like her..."  
Aya angrily retraced his steps, slipping his hand between the doors just as they were about to close. "Baka!" He exclaimed jerking the blonde out.

Startled, Usagi looked up at Aya. "Gomen ne!" Usagi exclaimed, "...but didn't you see her! I looked so much like her..."

Aya didn't answer, just kept his grip on Usagi's upper arm as he walked the familiar path to his sister's hospital room. Usagi wisely said nothing else, keeping her thoughts to herself. Letting him guide her, Usagi studied his serious face. She hadn't meant to make him angry at her, but it was as though the closer they got to the hospital, the more disgruntle Aya became. Maybe she had made a mistake, asking to join him.

This was his burden...Unless Aya was willing to share, she had no right to be here. Usagi wouldn't mind sharing his burden, if it would ease his pain...

Usagi turned away a faint blush on her cheeks, when she finally noticed Aya looking back at her. Really, why was she thinking about Aya like that? It wasn't like she had a chance...

"Fujimiya-san!" A nurse called out. Aya barely acknowledged her as he stopped outside a door. "Fujimiya-san, your sister's doctor would like to speak with you. There have been some new developments, that I'm sure that you would like to know."

That had certainly earned his attention. A sister, Usagi thought. He must be care for her a lot... "Aya-kun?" Usagi tugged gently at the sleeve of his orange sweater, "I can wait in the waiting room, if you like."  
Aya looked down at the little blonde. Usagi smiled up at him, though he could see the curiosity swimming in her blue eyes. "I'll be waiting! May we can get ice cream to celebrate the good news, ne?"

Aya didn't like the suggestion, but the situation with his sister was something he prefer to keep to himself. It was his mission to keep an eye on her, not let roam a hospital on her own. "Don't leave the floor," he ordered.

"Ay aye, Captain!" Usagi exclaimed, saluting him.

Aya scowled as Usagi bounced down the hall every now and then, turning to wave at him. Annoying little blonde...

"Fujimiya-san?" Pulling his thoughts back from Usagi, Aya turned to face his sister's doctor. "It's nice to see you again. I have what I believe will be good news. If you'll follow me?"

Well that sound better than more bad news, Aya thought as stepped into his sister's room.

Usagi fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Glancing out into the hallway, Usagi was tempted to explore her surroundings. Considering the fact that Aya hadn't been very pleased with the evaluator incident, Usagi could be pretty sure that getting lost in the hospital wasn't a good idea. Sighing, she turned to look at the pile of children toys sitting in one of the corners of the waiting room. Soon Usagi found herself building a multi-colored house out of Legos.

"May I play with you?"

Usagi looked up and smiled. A dark haired little girl in patient robes stood just outside the waiting room, her eyes flashed with joy when Usagi nodded in agreement. For a moment a pink haired girl filled her line of vision. Usagi stared at the girl, that replaced the dark haired little child, she could have sworn she seen the pink haired girl before. The strange girl smiled sadly at her as she blew her a kiss before vanishing into thin air.

"Are you okay?" The little girl lisped as she looked up at the pretty blonde, who was willing to play with her.

Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts, only to stared at the dark haired child who now sat next to her. She was beginning to dislike this hospital. "N-nani?"

Big green eyes peered up at her, "Are you sick, too? I can get the nurse, I always know where she is."

Usagi blinked. "N-no, I'm fine." Usagi explained, "I just thought I saw someone."

"You saw Chibi Usa," The little girl stated as she added more Legos to Usagi's house. "She's my friend. No one believes that she's real, but I do. She's always here, when my mommy can't be. She says she waiting to say good-bye to her mommy."

Usagi once again looked at the spot where she'd seen Chibi Usa...

Good-bye...Momma...

... Small Lady...ChibiUsa...Sayonara...

He been through every floor twice and he still hadn't found her.

Mamoru glanced down at his watch, and gritted his teeth. His break was almost over, his monthly evaluation by the head of his department and the hospital director was in less then ten minutes, and still no sight of Serenity. Honestly how could one lose a silverly haired princess, someone like Serenity was bound to stick out like a sore thumb no matter the century. He was beginning to see the connection between Usagi and Serenity.

Serenity as regal and graceful as the princess that she was, also possessed an endless curiosity . A curiosity that could lead a sane man to jump off of Tokyo's highest skyscraper. Fortunately Serenity, who had her moments, was one never to ever hardly act without thinking unlike Usagi. Just nagged you until you answered all her questions Usagi...a bundle of curiosity and impulsiveness, that was the best way to describe her. It was one of the reason, one was drawn to Tsukino Usagi...

Mamoru peeked into a waiting room, and frowned. No Serenity.

"Ruri-chan, you're suppose to be in your room, not bothering others."

"But I want to play with Oneesan!"  
" Don't be mad with her," Mamoru's head jerked up. There was no mistaking it. He knew that voice, "She was helping me build a house. Ruri-"

Three pairs of eyes stared at the raven haired man, as Mamoru stumbled into the waiting room. Her voice alone had been enough to knock him off kilter, her presence struck him dumb.

The old nurse frowned at the doctor, this wasn't his floor. "Dr. Chiba? Is something wrong?"

Mamoru didn't even hear her, as he slowly towards the blonde. All thoughts of Serenity vanished from his mind.

"D-do I know you?" Usagi, nervously back away. There was something familiar about this man, but that didn't stop her from being scared. She wanted to cry when her backside connected with the unadorned wall, the strange man was still moving forward. "Leave me alone!" Usagi exclaimed feebly. Why was she frightened of this stranger? Perhaps it was the way his hand reached up to caress her cheek or the dark look that flashed across his face, when she pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Dr. Chiba!" The nurse spoke up, "Leave her alone! Can't you see that-!"

"SHUT UP!" Mamoru shouted, as his hands gripped Usagi's shoulders. "Usako...where have you've been?"

"Chiba! I'll report this conduct to the director!"  
"Usako..."

In that brief moment, Usagi couldn't find her voice. Why was this stranger calling out to her? How could he know her? When it struck her. Her dream...

The man in armor...The black rose...The promise of death...It was him.

It was real.

She screamed.

The gods were mocking her.

They were toying her, reminding her of what she was suppose to be. Dead.

Serenity clutched her fists as she watched the scene unfold. For the first time pure jealousy ran amok in her body. She, so badly wanted to pull that girl away. The princess knew it wasn't the girl's fault, but it was easier to believe that it was. It was easier to hold on to one person, she been so sure of...

Aya found himself, losing his patience as his sister's doctor seemed unable to get straight to the point. He glanced down at his watch. It had been fifteen minutes since he left Usagi alone. Perhaps leaving her alone hadn't been such a good idea.

"Fujimiya-san?"

"Hn?"

"As I was saying, we believe that your sister has a chance at a one hundred percent recovery, should she wake." Aya scowled at the words. They sound the same as the first time he was told 'if'. "And we are very hopeful that she will. If you look at her recent charts, her reflexives are gradually getting stronger. Slowly but surely she is beginning to breath on her own. While, she is not strong enough to breath on her own for more than a few minutes, these are good signs..."  
'IIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The doctor completely startled dropped his clipboard, Aya was already on his way out the door. He knew that scream. Tsukino Usagi had a set of lungs that were impossible to forget, just like the ringing his ears that followed. What could have happen in such a short time? He was at the waiting room in no time. Aya didn't spare a glance at the small figure standing in way or at the increasing crowd gathering.

A blur.

The moments that followed where a blur, that was the best way to describe it. One moment Aya was standing in the door way, the next he had the dark haired at his feet, holding his stomach in pain. Behind him, Usagi had slide to the floor, crying as she tried to comfort herself. She didn't even noticed as she scooped up into someone's arms and carried out. The fact that her reality and dreams had collided had shaken her so, that she was helpless to do anything else but bury her face into the sweater clad chest.

Midnight blue stared at the retreating forms, as he was hauled to his feet. Mamoru ignored his superiors, as he step into the hall as he containing watching the red haired man with his Usako. He knew what that man was...

"Endymion."

Mamoru barely acknowledged the princess that had held him captivated since the moment she appeared.

Serenity stood stiffly as she observed her 'beloved'. "I won't lose you to her."

He gave no indication that he heard her, Mamoru just continued to watch the fading forms. I won't lose her to a killer...

"Gomen ne, Aya."

Aya frowned as the words reached his ears after he had set the blonde down. Usagi seemed unwilling to relinquish her hold on him. He just stood outside of his sister's room, letting the blonde invade his personal space as her tears subsided. Unsure blue eyes peered up at him, as their owner nervously plucked at the invisible lint of his sweater.

"I broke my promise..." Usagi sniffed, "I got into trouble..."

Aya lost track of how many times he'd been called a heartless, cold-hearted bastard. But that small sad face was something that even he wasn't immune to. Gently he removed himself from her grasp, and avoided looking into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

Usagi blinked as the red head turned around at enter the room. Instantly the small blonde had her arms wrapped around his waist. Aya stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. It was such a simple action of affectation, yet it startled him nonetheless. He had easily forgotten the warmth that followed such gestures, part of him enjoyed that warmth. That other part of him reminded Aya that he was unworthy...

Usagi said nothing as Aya pulled away, but a little part of her was hurt. Quietly she followed him into the room, briefly taking the time to read the temporary name plate on the wall. Fujimiya Aya. Her eyes immediately settled on the prone form on the bed. Blue violet hair was neatly braided, framing a serene face. Somehow Usagi knew her eyes would be a bluish violet. Slowly she walked to the bedside, a flash of gold. An earring, just like Aya-kun's. Aya pretended not to noticed, the curious look that flashed across her face. "Aya-kun, your sister's very pretty."

"Ran." Whether it showed or not, the red head was taken aback by his slip of the tongue.

"Huh?" Usagi waited for his answer. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer. She wouldn't call him out on it. Instead Usagi stored that little tidbit in the back of her mind, as she turned to the sleeping girl, gently she grasped the lifeless pale hand and as though the girl was awake...Usagi shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Fujimiya Aya-san! I hope that we'll get to be good friends an-"

In an instant, Aya was at her side. He had seen it, there was no denying it. The flutter of dark lashes had opened for the first time in a long time, only to close again. In that brief time the pale hand held enough strength to tighten around the blonde's smaller hand, before falling lifelessly back onto the bed. As both Aya and Usagi stared helplessly at the sleeping girl, unsure if what to do. Unsure of what to say, as one word echoed softly in the sterile room.

"...Hime..."

Usagi had been right.

She had blue-violet eyes.


	9. Chapter Eight

Okay it's past midnight and I'm still up finishing this chapter up. Saying I'm sleepy is an understatement.;; Yes I'm aware that's it's taken me close to forever to update something, but at least now I updated something. Thanks to Purr-chan, because if it wasn't for her, I'd still be happily slacking off with everything half finished.v No, this doesn't mind I'll be updating more regularly since I've just got roped into being my father's assistant cook at his restaurant. Yay, I get to learn how to make Chile Colorado! . Oh well I know where the fried ice cream isv Sorry to anyone who thought I was going to my butt back in gear and start updating again. Maybe, in September I'll have a new chapter or two out;; That's if I don't go and learn how to gamble;; Woohoo! I'm gonna be legal!;; Yes, I'm a full fledge baka. 

Now honestly I don't know what to think of this chapter. Part of me likes it, the other part of me wonders if I threw a wrench in my plans. But I have no plans, so that isn't much of a problem;;

Thank you to everyone for reviewed! I'm so sorry that it took so long! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Weiss Kreuz or Yami no Matsuei(Mentioned only in passing) Lyrics removed 4/30/05

Torn in Two:

Chapter Eight Ese Momento (That Moment)

Her head jerked up at the sound of the balcony sliding door opening. Serenity watched quietly from the kitchen's entrance, as Endymion toss his hat and demi-mask on the sofa. She didn't know where he had gone off to, nor did it matter to her. As he shrugged off his jacket, the silver haired princess followed him slowly. She peered through the small crack of the slightly opened door. He stared at nothing as a name escape his lips.

"...Usagi..."

Serenity backed away, hurt flashing in her silvered blue eyes. She had thought she had only to abide her time. To wait for when that impostor was forgotten... But with the days passing by, her memory was still fresh. Slowly she pushed opened the door, as snores filled the dimly lit room. She had nothing expect her wits seeing how even her birthright has forsaken her. The sun's dying light streamed through as she walked across the floor.

Endymion to Serenity...

One love and no other.

Fingertips skimmed lightly against the exposed flesh before laying her hand over his heart. Serenity closed her eyes, as she listened to the gentle heartbeat. A single tear slid down her cheek. What was she to do when their hearts no longer beat as one?

What could she do when it was an other's name that escaped his lips? Let it be or let him go...

"Mamoru?" The name felt strange as it slipped from her lips. Nothing like Endymion...Not as comforting, not as loving. She waited until unfocused blue eyes looked up at her. Gently Serenity brushed her fingers across his chest and then up to his face, slow and sensual, causing his eyes to close once again. Boldly she pressed her lips to his, only to pull away once he began to respond.

Dazed by the action and sleep, Mamoru stared up at the silvery haired blonde. Her eyes, an shade of inhumanly blue, stared down at him as her hands took ahold of his. Small hands brought his to her chest, resting them over her heart. Her increased heartbeat revealed her nervousness. Only a thin rode shielded her skin from his touch. In a soft voice, Serenity declared confidently. "I am yours, as you are mine Mamoru."

Serenity threaded her fingers though his, bringing them over his head. Eye to eye, watching his every move and letting him watch hers. She let her lips brush across his heated skin. As she whispered into his ear, his hands took ahold of her wrists.

"...Mamoru...I am the only one you love..."

She was a watcher of her dreams. An observer on the outside looking in.

Usagi was in a accumulate apartment. The barest minimum of furniture decorated the loft. Not a object out of place, in the almost sterile apartment. Even her own temporary room above the Koneko reflected more of her personality than this room.

Hands trailed over pristine counters while eyes lingering on blurry picture frames, Usagi unconsciously followed the faint voices that echoed out from down the hall. The tiny blonde wrapped her arms about her, as a chill run down her spine like an unwelcome kiss. She was torn. Part of her what to stay within the walls of this dream, to find any clues that she might cross.

The other part of her wanted to leave. The air about her hung heavy all around her, almost suffocating her with each step forwards. Her hands began to shake as her whole body trembled, while icy chills over took her body like hands raking over her body. A faint hint of light from ahead, offered a cool warmth.

Surely there was safety with the light.

Her shaking hand flat against the wooden pane, she pushed the door open.

Her voice was lost in the mist of shock.

Wide eyes grew vacant, as Usagi fell to her feet. Pain blanketed her lower body, as matching blue eyes, looked down at her. A hand, that looked as familiar as her own yet different as night and day stroke the tousled head resting upon her breast. Through the cloud of numbness she recognized the man. Just the sight of him made her shuddered uncontrollably. A bitter look of triumph cross her look alike face.

It was as though her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, while she was robbed of something she couldn't explain or didn't know of.

This wasn't what she had what to discover...She just wanted to know who she was...what was the reality of her life.

A hand tilted her face up, making her look up. Usagi would say that she was looking into a mirror, but she couldn't. Even through her haze of pain, she knew that this look alike was far more beautiful then her...

"There's no need to cry. I won."

Usagi looked at her blankly, before hunching over slightly trying to relieve some pain. "Endymion is mine...Mamoru is mine."

Across Town

Sleep never came easily to those with blood on their hands. Yet for the last few night it wasn't his victim's last cries for mercy plaguing him. It was Usagi. Weiss' little blonde charge had him completely mystified. It wasn't enough that she seemed to prefer his silent company to the rest of guys. No, she had to possess unnatural ability to elicit a respond from the comatose. 'Hime' The first word for his sister to utter, since that day, the first time he had seen Aya-chan's dark eyes in a long two years. Why had Aya-chan responded to the tiny blonde? Why not, to him? Why did he keep bring Usagi back to the hospital to visit Aya-chan...Why he did give himself false hope?

The red head glared at the ceiling. The sooner they got rid of Usagi, the better. He did not need some-

"Minna, I think we should do something nice for Usagi tomorrow." Omi's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Seeing it was half-time, Ken managed to unglue his eyes from the TV screen to look at Omi. "That sounds like a nice idea, but why?"

"It's her birthday." Omi held up a mission's folder that held all of Usagi's information. "It doesn't seem fair to just let it pass by..."

"I volunteer Yohji to make the cake!" Ken exclaimed. That teach to the absent Playboy to make fun of his lack of a lovelife.

"Okay," Omi agreed, "Yohji-kun will buy the cake. I can't imagine Yohji- kun baking anything. At least not with the fire department on stand by." Omi flushed as he realized he had spoken out loud. "Would you like to get anything, Aya-kun?"

Aya stood up and left, his voice carrying behind him. "Do what you want."

In the back of his mind, he noted that Usagi was only a few months younger than Aya-chan. He could easily imagine the two girls as friends, if things had turned out differently. If they had been a change...

Lost in his own musings, Aya barely the soft sobs coming from Usagi's room. How had he need up in front of her door. His own room down the hall from hers. His hand was on the knob before he could gather his bearings.

"Aya...Is something wrong?" Omi called out, as he poked his head out into the hall. The younger boy moved forward, a frown lighting his face as he heard the sobs. "Usagi-chan's crying! Why? What happen? How-"

Aya jerked opened the door, stopping Omi from continuing.

Usagi was curled up in the corner of her bed, crying and obviously frightened. Blankets cover the blonde like a protective cocoon. Tearful vacant blue eyes looked up at him, before moving pass him and settling on Aya. Shame filled her eyes, as she started to cry even harder. What did she have to feel ashamed of? It was a dream.

"...It hurt..." Her words were so softly spoken, that the two teammates barely heard her.

Usagi hiccuped as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to be afraid. It had only been a dream, perhaps a nightmare was a better description. Though, it had felt so real. Usagi pulled her blankets around her small frame tighter.

Usagi looked down at her hands, clutching the cotton material . The long slender fingers bared to much of a resemble to her. Angrily she threw the blankets off her body, careful not to let her hands touch her much. Her blue eyes stared tearfully at the young men standing at her door. Pained she lifted her hands to them, "They're the same...My hands are her hands."

The same hands that held her face as other with her voice claimed victory.

Worried Omi ducked pasted Aya as Ken appeared behind him. "What's wrong?"

Ken looked concern. "Did you have a bad dream, Usagi-chan?"

"It wasn't just a dream."

The statement was so simple, yet almost impossible to grasp. What could she possibly mean? Aya waited for a moment, letting Usagi try to gather her bearings. "Why?"

The blonde looked blankly at him, as she rub her hands with the sleeve of her nightgown. The pale skin quickly turned red, as she did so. Usagi bit her lip, and tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't get rid of the filthy feeling on her skin...

"Usagi-chan," Ken began in a gentle, soothing tone. "Why wasn't it just a dream?"

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Those eyes of her focused on Aya as if apprehensive of his respond. "...It hurt."

Her normally cheerful voice, sounded so lost. Not even when she had awaken the first time, had so sounded so lost nor confused. Usagi's small body trembled violently at her words. She didn't dare closed her eyes. To close them, meant to relive...The unwelcome caresses...The violating kiss...The brief flash of pain...Her victory.

To acknowledge that her hands were not just hers. Her body was not completely her own. The pain was proof...

Neither Aya, Ken or Omi knew what to do. Both Ken and Omi would have offered to comfort Usagi, but it did not seem right. It was as though, their subconscious already acknowledged Aya and Usagi as a pair, while the two fumbled through awkward beginnings. Omi looked down at the discard blankets, looking for something to relieve the tense atmosphere. With a frown, he noticed dark stains on the pale covers. His mind focused, he noted the lingering scent. It wasn't a scent easily forgotten in his line of work. Blood.

Tense, Omi picked up the sheets, his eyes scanning the small room. "Ken, search the perimeters for any signs of force entry." Despite the questions in his brown eyes, Ken did as Omi requested. "Aya-"

"Stay with me...please?" Usagi winced as she moved, her body still sore. She didn't want for him to leave. With Aya by her side, Usagi felt safe. With him, the all too real dreams wouldn't come back.

Aya moved to leave the room, determine to also check for any signs of strange activity. He'd seen the sheets, and mentally berated himself for slacking on the job. Usagi was their mission. Failure would not do. Immediately before either men could blink, the blonde girl was attached to Aya's arm. Golden hair clashed with Aya's orange sweater as Usagi buried her head into his side.

"Stay with me...please?"

The plea was so softly uttered, Aya almost missed Usagi's words. The red head reached up to removed the tiny hands clutching the front of his sweater. Stepping away from her grasp, Aya did not catch the frightened look that flashed across her face.

Panic swelled within her chest at the thought of being alone to face those nightmares. Lost in her own thoughts, she jumped at the slight touch on her shoulder. Apologetically she looked up into violet eyes. Before she could say anything, Aya scooped her up into her arms and carried her out. Usagi was too startle to do anything but settle her head on his shoulder, just under his chin.

It was the sight that greet Yohji as he sauntered in. It was like something out of a fairy tale, a surreal one Yohji decided, the handsome prince sweeping the innocent maiden to safety. Yohji briefly wondered if maybe one of his drinks were laced with something, that made him see things. Nah, the chibi sees it too... His green eyes followed his teammate's back until the bathroom door slammed shut.

"One of them is bound to be hurt."

Omi looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that they have any idea of the effect they have on each other? Much less on the people around them?" Yohji mused.

"Aya does," Omi answered solemnly. "He doesn't like it..."

"Exactly." Yohji pondered if he could get away with lighting a smoke and decided not with Omi around. "He doesn't like because he can't understand why he is attracted to Usagi-chan. With the blood on his hands, and whatever secrets he has, Aya wouldn't think he's worthy of any form of love. Not that any of us, expect you chibi, are."

Omi didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure if he agreed or disagreed. "I need to call Manx."

Her bare feet curled up against the tiled floor, as Aya set her down. Quietly she watched as Aya ran a bath. "Are you going to take a bath?" Usagi questioned as he tested the water.

"It's for you."

"...Oh..." Usagi fidgeted. It was awfully sweet of him to do such a thing, but...But did it mean that he would leave her alone?

Usagi was pulled from her thoughts, as long well shaped fingers worked open the buttons of her nightgown. A deep blush stained her cheeks as the light material fell to the ground. Usagi quickly covered herself as best as she could with her arms, as Aya touched the small of her back gently pushing her to the bath. Embarrassed, Usagi glanced back at the red head. He wasn't looking at her, rather her discarded gown. Usagi shuddered as her eyes finally noticed the dark spots staining the white fabric.

Aya picked the nightgown and threw it in the waste basket. "You don't need this anymore."

Usagi said nothing as she let the warm water cover her body. It went a long way to calm her frayed nerves. Usagi stilled, as efficient hands pinned her long locks of hair up more securely before they got more wet. She offered a warm smile as thanks.

It should have felt wrong. Here, she was with a man she barely knew, who fought against his emotion to retain a blank facade. Nude, she sat submerge in water as his gentle hands carefully handled her as though she was the finest of porcelain. In the deepest reigns of her heart, she knew that no one has ever treated her as such. No kisses...No lover's caresses...No endearments...were needed.

It felt so right.

Nightmares momentarily forgotten, Usagi wore a serene smile, as water rained down from between her fingers. She shouldn't have feared that Aya would leave her alone. For now he wouldn't...

For now that was enough.

The morning shift was at a lulled. Customers trinkled in and out, as Ken and Aya prepared for the schoolgirl lunch rush. Yohji had offered to take her out on his deliveries, but Usagi was content to stay in the Koneko. She liked the schoolgirl rush...It was amusing to watch. Usagi had a small bet going with Momji-san ever since the fire inspector stopped by last week. During the lunch break, how long would it take for the mobs to swarm the shop and break the fire code.

Usagi had 1000 yen that it was under five minutes.

Momji-san had 1000 yen that it was under three.

Today was the day, both ladies would find out who would be 1000 yen richer.

Aya glanced at Usagi who scribbled quietly by the register, glanced down at his order form. He could easily guessed that she had hadn't listen to him, when he had said stop drawing on the order forms. Last nights events didn't seem to plague her. She had woken up with a smile, curled up against him. Content, and at ease in his persence. He shouldn't have allowed that. What was he doing...Letting her get under his skin. Aya had enough problems of his own without adding to hers to his list.

"Yohji-kun!" Aya watched as the blonde playboy appeared behind Usagi, startling her. He noted the stiffness, that quickly disappear from her body, as Usagi realized who it was. The nightmare still lingered, but Usagi didn't allowed that to control who she was. Looking away Aya didn't know whether he was a bit envious of the easy affection Yohji bestowed upon the tiny blonde and Usagi return. Or the way handled herself, through everything with a smile. "You scared me!"

Yohji grinned down at the blonde playfully. "Gomen ne, Tenshi. Maybe a peace offering is in order." He held a small bakery box just above Usagi's head.

A sweet smelling aroma tickled her nose and made her stomach growled. "What is it!"

"If you want to know, it'll will cost you," Yohji teased.

"But I don't have a lot of money!"

"Who said anything about money?" Yohji leered, leaning closer to the blonde. "A kiss might be sufficient. But it's hard to decide with just one kiss."

"Baka," Aya muttered as Usagi blushed..

Yohji grinned at the red head. "No need to be jealous, Aya-kun."

Before anyone could reply, the little bell above the door, clanked loudly, as Omi in his uniform rushed in. "Hurry up! I don't have a lot of time."

Usagi watched at Ken and Omi closed the window blinds and flipped over the open sign, as Yohji cleared off a table to set down the box. Aya disappeared into the back, as Omi ushered her to the table, making her stand between them. Two plainly wrapped packages surround the pastry box. "What are you doing?"

"Hoarding a beautiful princess all to ourselves," Yohji teased, tugging gently at a ponytail.

"No we're not!" Ken laughed. It was nice to do something that lighten the strained atmosphere from last night. "We just wanted to do something nice from you because...You're you!"

Usagi flushed at the words, a smile tugged at her lips as Omi nodded in agreement. Smiling winningly at her, "Just think of it as an anniversary of friendship. It's been two months since you joined us."

Yohji leaned down, "What an learning experience it has been for you, ne?"

"If you call learning that handcuff aren't just used by the Police department, a learning experience," Ken snorted.

Usagi laughed feeling wonderfully happy. She lifted the flap of the pastry box. Inside was a lovely decorated cake of white frosting and little roses. Trimmed in a light blue, the pink and yellow roses are artfully scattered across the icing. Elegantly scrawled in royal blue was her name. Blinking back happy tears for a change, Usagi sliced the cake chattering as she handed out slices. Should the future, be filled with more moments, just like these...Just maybe, Usagi could live without her past.

The remaining cake with seventeen little rosettes was packed away for later. One piece set aside as the remaining trio waved off Omi, who back to school and cleaned up. Usagi glanced down at Yohji's gift, a little jade bracelet. For Beauty...Yohji had said. Smiling Usagi gathered Omi's and Ken's gifts in her arms. Manga. The first four volumes of 'Yami no Matusei' to be exact. Omi had even apologized, saying it wasn't much of a gift compared to Yohji's, while Ken exclaimed, rather befuddled, that the male store clerk had hit on him while buying the manga. Usagi had laughed giving each a kiss on the cheek, and then tried to soothe Yohji bruised ego when all he got was a hug.

Manga at hand, and armed with cake Usagi made her way to deliver Aya's cake. She found him, pruning the newest arrival of roses. Quietly Usagi waited for him to notice her. A minute was far to long to wait, Usagi decided as she moved forward. "Ta-da!" Usagi presented him his cake piece. "Chocolate cake with white icing."

Aya continued on with his work.

Usagi pouted. "Won't you have one little bit? Tsuzuki-kun likes his cake? Why can't you?"

Aya looked up. "Tsuzuki?"

Beaming, Usagi held up the first volume. Unfazed Aya stared at the cover picture of a violet eyed young man with dark brown hair wearing a trenchcoat. Lost on her own happy little cloud, Usagi cheerfully gave him a detailed summary and character description of the cast. Nice to know the important things weren't forgotten. Aya gently lowered the manga from his face to look at the blonde. "If I take a bite, will you quiet down?"

Usagi smiled serenely, holding up a forkful of cake. "Maybe..."

Aya leaned down, to be face to face with the impish blonde. A pink blush stained her cheeks, obviously she hadn't expected him to play along. Her heart beat a little faster, as she lifted the cake to his mouth, his violet eyes never leaving hers. Impulsively Usagi leaned forward, brushing her lips across his. Usagi could barely taste the cake crumbs on his lips, she had feed him when she pulled away.

Afraid of rejection. Afraid to see a icy glare directed her way, Usagi quickly turned around and hurried out of the backroom. Stopping at the stair case, she collapsed on a step. Fingers touch her lips, imagining that she could still feel the touch of his lips on hers. Getting up, Usagi climbed up to the apartment she held her gifts protectively in front of her chest.

How could such a simple kiss mean so much to her...

Usagi looked at her surroundings. Her heart had lead her to Aya's room. She took in the neat room, with it's neatly made bed and polished wood floor. Everything was in order, as she had imagine it would be. Usagi smiled, comfortable within these walls. Settling herself in the center of Aya's bed, she looked about the barely decorated room. The only area of interest was the bookcase filled with well worn books and leather bound texts. None of the titles, Usagi recognized though she could tell that some where written in different languages. For a moment, glancing down at her manga, Usagi felt childish compared to Aya. Men like Aya, didn't need someone like her, who still read stories with pictures. Albeit pretty pictures.

Aya need someone...

Yawning, Usagi laid her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes, she smiled inhaling the pillow's lingering scent. It was distinctly Aya.

Usagi never felt the covers tuck in around her as she still loosely clutched Ken's and Omi's gift in her arms. Or the calloused fingers that brushed gently across her lips. Not until she awoke, would she see the black little book with a decorated tin pencil case tied together in a blue ribbon. For now, it was pleasant dreams and hope...

...Just maybe, Aya needed someone like her.

Ikuko set down her icing knife. For a spilt second, she had almost called down Usagi to to give her first dibs on the leftover frosting. With a heavy sigh, Ikuko stepped back feeling far older than her forty years. For as long as she could remember, her little bunny would be at her apron strings awaiting her birthday cake. It didn't matter that, Usagi would spend the day with her friends...Her daughter would always come back to her apron strings. Picking up her pastry bag, Ikuko began the trimming as Shingo walked in. "Honey...Do we have any candles?"

Shingo moved to stand next to her mother. Looking down, he studied the unfinished cake. He could almost hear, Usagi shouting at her not to eat her frosting."Seventeen, right?"

"Yes. Seventeen," Ikuko glanced at the clock, and smiled slightly. "Your father is just on time to lit the candles.

With a graceful flourish, Ikuko finished writing Usagi's name, knowing that she had but to hope that next year, Usagi would be back where she belonged.

Both Inners and Outers, gathered to watch Rei tied seventeen good luck charms on the branches on the sacred tree. Seventeen wishes. Seventeen hopes. It had been Minako's idea get Usagi's friends and family to write special wishes. Rei didn't know about the others, but it had help ease her heart a bit for the moment. With each tie of the knot Rei sent to pray to whatever deity deign to listen.

Respectfully stepping back with her bow, Rei took one last glance at small paper charms swaying in the slight breeze. As a group the head to Rei's room to discuss Takatori's next assignment, Haruka closed her eyes. Her short blonde hair ruffling in the wind, a faintest of smiles, graced her face.

"The wind will send our wishes to her heart."

Alone Serenity, awaited the sunset for the moonlight. The night had not gone as planned, leaving her more alone in this world than before. Looking out the window and into the blue skies, Serenity couldn't help but think that she didn't like this new world. She wanted her world of silver moon where she watched the blue orb earth.

Sensing the first rays of moonlight, Serenity knew her time was coming near. She been wrong.

She hadn't won.

Mamoru glanced at the store window, Memories of the glass slippers and the heart snatchers came to mind. What a disaster that had been. The next year hadn't been any better. He had just let it slip by like any other day. This time he had thought he would have had the chance to make up for his past callousness.

But yet again...It slip through his hands like sand in an hour glass.

Bradley Crawford, awaited for Takatori to finish his negotiations with an rather shady public servant. If his visions were correct, Takatori would be able to show off his latest prize to offer. Very soon.

"Crawford-san?"

"Mr. Takatori," the American began. "I would suggest that you give Miss Ouka, three invitations for Friday night's gala."

"May I ask why, Crawford-san?"

Crawford, pushed up his glasses as he looked straight down at his employer. "Miss Ouka will bring Miss Tsukino to you."

I do this. On the order forms and tickets, at my dad's place when it's slow and I'm stuck there, I draw and write. That's where my Hoto/Usa fic was born;;

sigh It's done. Yay...yawn;;


End file.
